Christmas Time!
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Tis the season to be jolly! Duo is comtemplating what to get Heero for Christmas. As he is shopping, Duo's mood is foiled by something, or rather someone in the story, can Heero take him out of his foul mood? Find out! 1x2


Christmas Time

Duo's POV  
  
"What do you get a guy made outta stone?" I thought to myself.

"The only thing he ever does is work on that damn laptop of his."

"Maybe a new mousepad? Nah."

I cursed silently to myself. It was Christmas Eve, and I had been thinking of what to get 'Sir Stone Face' all month, and still my brain was in fuzz.

"Oh, hi Duo!" came a familiar voice. I turned to look at who it was, and automatically wished I hadn't. It was Relena, 'nuff said. "Eh, hi" I murmered, "what are you doing here?"

" I was just getting something for Heero. I bet he'll love it. Oh, will you come to our wedding? I bet when he sees this he'll automatically propose." Relena babbled on.

Seeing Relena always puts me in a scientifical mood. Why? Because what comes up, MUST come down, and seeing her _always_ brings my mood down. Before I saw her, I was just pissed at myself for not being able to think of something to get Heero, but NOW I was pissed at myself AND the rest of the free world. Why did this girl always have to put me in such a foul mood?

I already knew the answer to my question; Heero and her actually had a chance, that's why! I was almost positive Heero had no attraction to me, but probably for women. I sighed as Relena kept on talking, "Well, I have to go and pay for this perfect present I got Heero!" Walking off, the witch didn't even mutter a simple 'goodbye.' What a fine word. Goodbye. So long. Farewell. Au Revoir. Sayonara. All these words are so simple, yet the meaning can have a huge impact. I sighed. There I went, thinking too much again. Walking home, I decided I should tell Heero of this fine word, pack up, and leave.

My mind was in frenzy, "Forget it, whatever I would have gotten him, he probably would have hated anyways."

When I got back to the apartment Heero and I shared, I flopped myself onto the couch, willing sleep to come, and wondering how I was going to break it to Heero that I as leaving. I was just so pissed off at _everything_, my world had stopped spinning. I already knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep, I simply laid there with my eyes shut for a minute before sitting up and putting my head into my hands.

I stared out the window that was right in front of me, and what I saw made my heart begin to race in fury. Relena was outside with Heero giving him his 'perfect' present. How she got here so fast was beyond me, but frankly, I couldn't care less. Let Heero have whoever the hell he wants! Tears of hatred forming in my eyes, I wiped them away angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Fucking bitch!" I screamed at the innocent walls, punching my fist into them, making a hole. I ignored my bloody fist and flopped onto my bed, fuming.

'My, my, we have a temper today'

'Shut up!' I said arguing with my inner self

'Why don't you just talk to him?'

'Cause I dun wanna, okay? Just leave me alone, I hate arguing with myself!'

'What if I don't wanna leave?'

I slammed a pillow over my head, attempting to block out the voice. Damn inner self, always showing and running his mouth at the worst of times. I heard a tenative knock on the door, "Duo, are you in there?"

I didn't answer, I knew it was Heero, but I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I heard the doorknob turn and open. "Duo?" I heard him ask again.

"What?" I queried, venom filling my voice. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him, he didn't do anything, but I just couldn't help myself. He probably had come in here to ask me to be his best man at his wedding, if I should even be so lucky. I heard him hesitate for a second and then ask, "Are you okay?"

'Like he would care' was the first thing that popped into my head, but I ended up muttering a muffled, "no," from underneath my pillow.

'Shit, now I'm gonna have ta tell him what's wrong' I thought. I felt the bed sag as he sat down, "Want to talk?"

'Is he trying to make conversation?' I thought to myself.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Relena?" I asked him, my head still buried.

"Why?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him the truth, that I was jealous of her and that I thought they had something going on, so what else do you do in this situation? Make something up.

"Just wondering."

'Oh boy, that was a bright one there, genius.' I was mentally arguing with myself again. I needed to stop that.

"Well, I don't like her at all. Shit, I hate her fucking guts," he said. I sat up and looked at him, finally tossing the pillow aside.

"Really?" I was now attempting to hide my excitement, "So you aren't here to ask me to be your best-man?"

Heero gave me a quizzical look, "No..."

My happines suddenly burst from me, a smile forming on my lips. I tried to help myself, I REALLY did, but I ended up jumping onto Heero and placing my lips on his. I gave myself a mental slap as soon as the action was done. What the hell was I doing? I got off of him.

"Sorry," I said putting my head down, waiting for a slap, a kick, or a roundhouse to the mouth. Heero's eyes were wide in shock and he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Duo?" he asked.

'Oh boy, here it comes!' My mental self was in the corners of my mind shouting, 'Idiot, idiot, idiot!'

My head was bowed, and I was muttering apologies in every language I could think of (French and English). He lifted my chin to meet his eyes, forcing me to look at him. I closed my eyes and braced myself, but soon I felt something warm on my lips. Was he kissing me? I had to open my eyes to see. Oh God, he's kissing me! I'm getting kissed my Heero! He slowly pulled away, now it was my turn to be at a loss for words.

I grinned my biggest grin and jumped on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, Duo."

Owari

By: Minako Chan

Ah yes, 'ze revised addition. I decided I am going to revise my old additions to before adding any new ones.

Revised: 03/28/05

Top of Form 1


End file.
